


The Hunter and his Tin Can

by ThatOneArtist1200



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DetroitEvolution, Fanstory, OC, Other, detroitbecomehuman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneArtist1200/pseuds/ThatOneArtist1200
Summary: Its been a year since Owen was promoted as detective, and he gets news from Captain Fowler that he's getting partnered with a hyper, energetic android labeled "Aires".





	1. January 5, 2040. Owen's POV

It was 3:30am, and Owen had been up for a while, thinking to himself. The midnight  
moon filtered through the window like water spilling out a broken barrel. He had been a detective for two years now, and now he was getting partnered with an android. _“It’ll be the social to your antisocial,”_ Owen could remember Fowler laughing his booming laugh. Owen wasn't “antisocial”, he just preferred working alone so nobody.. And nothing could distract him or ruin anything.  
Time was rolling by, it now being close to 4:00am. He got up, getting his black  
tuxedo on and clipping his badge on his belt, the same outfit he’d wear to work everyday. He walked to the bathroom, combing through his messy, chocolate brown hair with his fingers, staring back at his odd dark red-orange eyes. “Can’t be all that bad.. just some tin can I need to ignore..” Owen tried to convince himself, failing to make himself feel better. He sighed, grabbing his handgun and putting it in the sheath and putting his keys in his pocket, walking out into the cold winter air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this part is shOrt, but I didn't know what else to write soo..


	2. January 5, 2040. Aires’ POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aires arrives at the DPD, ready to meet their partner. They struggle to make a good first impression, but they still try to make an effort to become potential friends

_Today's the day I meet my new partner!_ Aires’ thoughts hummed through the snow crunching under the taxi, their LED blinking yellow. _Owen J. Hunter, what a nice name. Imagine! “An expert detective named Owen Hunter and his android, Aires, solve four difficult, mysterious cases!”_

The first day of being activated. Wow. Yesterday they had just been nothing. _Soon, me and my partner will be the greatest, most memorable pair ever!_

Aires tapped their hand on the arm rest with impatience as the taxi pulled up into the parking lot, another car also pulling in. That could be him! The taxi stopped, and they hopped out of the car and speed walked to the glass doors of the Police Department.  
They made it to the Captain’s office, surprisingly, without losing themself. Captain Fowler  
looked up from his monitor, “‘Ello, Aires. I assume you're ready to meet your-” “Yep! Where is he?” Aires interrupted. Fowler pointed to a desk. A taller man in his late thirties occupied the desk, slouched in his chair, tablet in hand. “Well..? Are you gonna go introduce yourself..?” Fowler asked impatiently. “Huh? Oh, yes.” Aires walked out of the office, fixing their dirty blonde hair before walking to the desk.  
After a small walk, they stopped by the desk. Owen didn't even look up at them,  
nor acknowledge that they were there. “Uh.. Hello, are you.. er.. are you Owen Hunter..?” Aires stammered. “Yeah… you're Aires, I assume?” Owen finally looked up, adding a clear poison to Aires' name, but Aires was too caught up in scanning Owen to notice him waving his hand in front of Aires' face  
“Hello..? Antisocial to Tin Can Twinkle  
Toes, I asked you a question.” “Oh! Yes, I am Aires, I apologize.” They responded, “Er.. Nice to meet you Detective Hunter..” Aires said politely. “Tsh.. Sure..” Owen went back to looking at his screen. _Well.. this is going well so far. Aires thought to themself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a little note. So I figured androids that haven't gone deviant would go by the pronouns they/them because trying to write with "it" is really difficult ahah. Though from Owen's POV (and any other humans I decide to write POV's from) will still call them "it"


	3. January 5, 2040, Owen's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen gets called to a crime scene. While he's there, he meets Gavin Reed and Nines.

It was just six and Aires was ALREADY getting on Owen's nerves. 

With the millions of questions, the annoyingly polite voice. It’s _energy._ There was NO WAY Owen was going to be able to ignore it. “Uh, Can I take this desk? It doesn't look occupied.” Aires pointed to the desk across from Owen. “I don't care, just leave me alone..” Aires nodded, sitting down and looking at the monitor, _FINALLY_ in silence. 

At 7:00, Fowler poked his head out of his office

“Owen! Aires! Scene on 143 Raven Street! Go!” The Captain called from his office. Aires jumped out of it’s chair, “Well, let's go!” Aires looked at Owen. He rolled his eyes, getting up and walking to the android, “Friendly reminder, Microwave: if you want to continue working with me, I suggest you do as I say..” Owen whispered to the droid, “Stay out of my way, and be quiet..” Owen strode to the doors, Aires following closely. 

They got to his car, Owen taking the driver's seat, of course. “Oo! What brand of car is this? Tesla? Mazda?” Aires mused. “Do you ever SHUT UP!?” Owen rested his head on the steering wheel. “Let's just go before YOU get us in trouble.” He started the car, taking off to the crime scene. The drive was mostly silent, except for the constant _tap tap_ of Aires’ hand. It bothered him, but he didn’t say anything because he knew if he said something, Aires would go back to unstoppable chatting. 

They finally arrived, news reporters and flashing cop lights filling the scene. “Great.. C’mon Terminator, let’s get this done and over with..” Owen got out of the car. “Are you afraid of crowds, Detective?” Aires asked, trotting to Owen. “Wh- No! And if I was, how would you know?” Owen glared at Aires. “Your heart rate has gone up, and you seem hesitant to go near them.” “Don’t. Scan. Me. Next time you do, you’ll be in the dumpsters of CyberLife, got it?” Owen snapped. “Got it.. Detective..” The GN200 said, looking back at the scene.

“Owen Hunter.. The phck took so long?” A shorter man with dark brown hair and a barely visible scar on his nose walked up to Owen, crossing his arms as his android, Nines, followed him. _Eugh, Detective Reed.. great.._ “I don’t know, possibly this idiot annoying me every TWO SECONDS” Owen looked at Aires, seeing it looking at Nines with curiosity. “Oi, Earth to Terminator.” “Ah, sorry. Nice to meet you Detective Reed and Model RK900..” Owen shook his head. “Let’s go, what’s the deal..?” 

Owen followed Gavin to the house. “Apparently there had been an attack. We can’t tell who attacked who, but from past experiences, we assume it was the human..” Reed explained. “Okay? Anything else?” “Detective.. if you look here, there’s a pair of scissors with blood.. And a knife with thirium on it.. But you were correct, Detective Reed, as the knife as the oldest disturbed.. So that meant the human attacked first.. But why is the question..” Aires rambled. “Yes.. I-I don’t understand how I didn’t see that…” Nines stated. “Okay, you, work with the other microwave.. Me and Reed are going to.. Talk” Owen sighed, “Okay, Detective..” Aires said, taking off with Nines. “You know.. You two remind me of Hank and Connor.. Except, if Connor was more optimistic and goofy..” Gavin chuckled. “Don’t even start, I’m nothing like Anderson, and you’re an idiot for thinking so..” Owen grumbled under his breath. “Come on, Hunter, you can’t expect me to not tease you since Hank is gone with his android.” Gavin laughed more. “Yeah, well unlike Hank, I’ll give you a matching scar to go with the one on your nose..” Owen glared at Reed. “Hey! My scars are CHARMING in my opinion, and I won’t let you tell me otherwise.” Gavin crossed his arms, feeling the scar on his nose in self consciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the case doesn't make any sense, leave me alone lmao


	4. January 5, 2040, Aires’ POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aires figures out what happened and brings it up to Owen and Gavin. They try to find out who/what rA9 is before Owen storms out, Aires following

_ Model RX200, Caretaker android… But.. This blood isn’t from an elderly human…  _ Aires’ mind raced through the possibilities of the case. “The patient had an illness and tended to be… err… aggressive.. At times.. They must’ve attacked the android, causing it to deviate..” RK900 started. “ Hmm.. go on..?” Aires looked at the RK900 with amusement. “Then it could have felt the need to fight back.. Blacking out and-” “And the deviant killed the human.. Of course! Lets report back to the detectives, now!” Aires got up, speed walking back to Detective Hunter and Detective Reed. Aires saw they were avoiding interaction between each other. “Seems you two are having a lively conversation..” Aires pointed out sarcastically. “Great.. Not only are you annoyingly hyper, but annoyingly hyper and sarcastic… perfect..” Owen rolled his eyes as Detective Reed broke out into laughter. “Anyways, we found out what happened. The android was taking care of a patient that was ill and they were known to be aggressive and attacked the android, they stabbed the android with the knife and it caused it to.. Malfunction and in a way, ‘black out’, killing the patient and fleeing, after finding out what it did..” Aires explained. “Where did it go, then..?” Owen asked. “Well.. There’s no footsteps in the backyard.. There’s a concrete path it could’ve taken in the front yard.. But that means it must’ve gone unnoticed somehow..” Aires tapped their chin in thought

“You think it had a disguise?” Detective Reed asked, “Like, it hid it’s LED and ran off to wherever deviants go?” “Huh surprised you didn’t get that, Plastic” Owen scoffed. “We overlooked that idea a while ago, we just thought it was… too obvious.. But with what we have, it’s possible” Aires smirked, seeing Owen’s face turn to a frown quickly. “Anyways.. Where would it have gone?” Owen crossed his arms. “Whatever.. Or whoever rA9 is.. I assume..” Detective Reed responded, “In the past, when Anderson was still on the force, they saw writing on walls, in journals.. Just saying ‘rA9’.. Three-ish years ago, Connor interrogated an android that had said they would set androids free..” “Hm..” Owen stared off, thinking. “From Connor’s memory.. It says an.. Er, android, labeled ‘Markus’ has the same motivations as rA9..” RK900 observed. “Well.. where is he?” Owen uncrossed his arms, getting face to face with RK900. “I-I…” “Don’t know? Aren’t androids supposed to know everything?” Owen scoffed. “Detective, stop. You’re overreacting to something small, just calm down.” Aires interrupted. Owen sighed before walking out, “C’mon, Aires.. We’re leaving..” Owen grumbled. Aires nodded respectfully to Reed and RK900 before following Detective Hunter into the clear afternoon.


	5. December 25, Owen’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Aires argue in the car before arriving at Jimmy's Bar, Owen gets a drink and talks about his new partner. He leaves and bumps into Aires about to get him. Owen's annoyed and drives them back to the DPD

“Why did we leave early? We didn’t find the deviant.” Aires wondered. “Just.. Be quiet..” Owen responded, staring at the road through the snow covered windshield. “I’m just concerned. If you have a problem, I need you to talk to me so I can he-” “What you need to do is obey, and I told you to shut up, that's an order, Prick..” They both went silent. 

He arrived at Jimmy’s Bar. “This isn’t the department.. Why are we here..?” Aires looked over at Owen. “I need a drink.. Alright? You stay in the car, I shouldn’t be too long.. If I don’t come back in a half hour, I’m passed out, too drunk to stand” Owen said, trying to joke around, but only making Aires look concerned. “It was a joke, idiot..” Owen shut the car door, walking into the bar, sighing. There were more people than what Owen was comfortable with, but he had to deal with it if he wanted to think. He walked up to the counter, sitting down. 

“Same as always?” Jimmy, the bartender, asked him. “Yep.” He poured the whiskey, sliding it to Owen. “So what’s up? You never come here during work hours.” Jimmy chuckled a bit. “Everything’s in a bit of a whirl at the moment.. I got partnered with one of those.. Plastic assholes.. Today.. And trust me, this one’s even worse than Anderson’s..” The people listening laughed. “Hahah. Yeah.. I kinda miss him.. Wasn’t much of a talker but-” Jimmy started, “Tsh.. are you kidding me, Jim? He should have turned his android in the moment it went deviant. It was his fault he was taken off the force.” Owen protested. “He’s a soft soul when it comes to his android, though.. He talked about how the android reminded him of his son. Give ‘im a break.” Jim explained, organizing the rows of liquor and alcohol. “Hm..” Owen grunted, downing the rest of his drink. “Another round?” “Mhm..” Jimmy poured another. 

“Well.. will you at least tell us more about this android? It’s weird when you don’t come back with some sort of a story.” Jimmy laughed. Owen sighed, “It's.. ‘annoyingly polite’ I guess is how you could put it. It always _agrees_ and _outsmarts me_ . It's annoying as hell. It just-” Owen covered his face, groaning. “Ahah, that’s how they are, Hunter. Think the new CEO is making them make us look more obsolete by making them all more of pricks. But at some point, they’re gonna realize that doing that is going to cause problems. Perhaps the company will drop in popularity?” Jimmy shrugged. “Tsh, not as long as they continue improving and making people want their.. Merchandise.. But the thing that gets me most is that it tries to get all ‘buddy-buddy’ with me.. That's the part that annoys me the most..” He looked at the entrance, wondering what the annoying prick was up to now. “I should probably head out.. It was good talking to you again, Jim.” Owen finished off his last round, walking out. He bumped into someone. “Oof-” “Detective Hunter! Thank god, it's been twenty minutes, I got worried we weren’t gonna make it back in time.” Said a familiar voice. Aires. _Ugh.. great_ , “I wasn’t gonna deal with your blabbering if you walked in there… Come on, back in the car..” Owen got into the car, Aires following. He drove back to the DPD, the two sitting in unusual silence.


End file.
